One Piece: The Legendary Mermaid Princess (rewrite)
by Animeluver2818
Summary: Rewrite of One Piece: The Legendary Mermaid Princess


**Ok. Here is the rewrite for One Piece: The Legendary Mermaid Princess.**

Deep down in the sea, there is an island full of fishmen. But, they hated humans, because they killed my dear mother. My mother was the queen, making me a princess. Of course, I'm not the mermaid princess in the legend. My older sister is. It only happens once every hundred years, where a mermaid princess is born with powers. Of course there is another part of the legend. It says that if that mermaid were to have any younger sisters, she would start slowly absorbing that power at age 10. And when she turns 30, the power vanishes.

Meaning that I, who is 16, have already been absorbing the power for 6 years already. One of my amazing powers is that I can control water, and change my tail to feet. That one is supposed to be a secret though.

Any way, my brothers would train me day after day to protect my older sister from Vander Decken. He started sending my sister love letters at first, when she was only 6 years old. Becasue of that, we had to miss our mother's funeral. And after a while, her got mad and started sending weapons torwards her, so my father locked her away in a tower to keep her safe. He also said that we can only visit her 5 minutes at a time, and to always close the door when we leave. So my brothers would train me hard, so that if were ever nessesary, I would protect my sister.

I would often get bored, because my father forbade me to go outside the palace. He's afraid that if Vander Decken were to find out that I've been absorbing her power for 6 years already, he would try to go after me as well. Only my brothers were allowed to go outside the palace.

So after a while, and a lot of thinking, I decided one night, to run away from home. I wanted to learn about humans. I wanted to live with humans, and find out why they hate fishmen so much.

I swam as fast as I could up to the suface. When I finally reached the surface, I saw that there was an island close by. I decided to start there. When I almost got there, something happened. A net! I was caught in a net, and the human was trying to reel me in. I didn't know what to do. This never happened before. I stuggled, and closed my eyes, hoping that it was a nightmare.

That was when I realized that there was no net anywhere to be seen. I was in a room made of wood. There was a barrel and three men, and a little boy. I turned my body to water vapor. (It looks like I disapeared.)

'Why didn't I do this earlier?' I asked myself.

"It's pretty heavy." One of the three men said.

"Can't wait." Another one said.

"Don't be so greedy. I'm gonna smash it open right now." The first guy said, as he got ready to punch it.

As soon as he almost hit the barrel, something, or someone popped out of it, and punched the guy, who was about to punch the barrel, in the face.

He had tanned skin, a scar on his left cheek, a straw hat, and a red vest, with blue shorts, and a great big smile on his face.

"WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!" The strange man yelled. He looked down at the man he just knocked out. "What the?"

The other two men just stared at him like they just saw a ghost.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The strange man asked calmly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The other two men yelled.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps there." The strange man said, stepping out of the barrel.

"It's your fault!" The yelled again.

Then one of them stuck a sword in front of the strange man's face. "You bastard. Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates?" He yelled while sweating.

"I'm hungry. Got any..." The strange man complained to the little boy, completely ignoring th other guy.

"Listen to what I'm saying!"

"You brat!" The other pirate yelled, as both of them tried to attack with a sword.

The boy look very frightened, as the strange man slowly turned his head.

"DIE!" The two men yelled. I'm not exactly sure what the strange man did, cause I blinked. But the sharp edges of the sword hit the ceiling.

The two men were shaking on the floor with their broken swords.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" The strange man suddenly asked.

"W..who are you?" The two stuttered.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you." The man introduced.

The two men ran out, dragging the guy who passed out earlier. But on their way out, they stepped on my feet. So I turned visible.

"Shhhhhh. (You know. That sound you make when you get hurt. I'm not sure what letter it is though)" I said.

"What just happened?" They boy asked. "And who are you?"

"Me? Well nice to meet ya. My name is Jessica." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. Wait! You have to run! When they come back with their friends, they're going to kill you." They boy kept going on.

"Even so. I'm hungry." Luffy said.

That was when my tummy growled, and I turned beet red. Swimming to the surface takes a lot out of you. Plus I haven't eaten since dinner which was hours ago.

"So your hungry too." Luffy said.

"Yeah. We should go find something to eat." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Luffy said as we left the room, while they boy was trying to stop us, but ultimately failing.

We found our way to a storage room. Luffy looked pretty happy because there were plums in storage. (I think their plums) He started eating like there was no tomorrow. I sat down and ate some as well. To be honest, it was rather tasty. It was the first time I ever had human food.

"I'm Coby. You're Luffy-san and Jessica-san right?" Coby asked.

"You don't have to add the san to my name. I'm alright with it. After all, we are friends right?" I said.

"Ok, Jessica." Coby said.

"Now that's a good boy." I said, as I patted him on the head.

"Anyway Luffy-san, that was really amazing what you did back there. How'd you do that?" Coby asked.

"These are really good." Luffy said, completely ignoring Coby.

"Is this a pirate ship?" I asked.

"No... this isn't. This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now."

"Ok. I never noticed. Anyway, are there any boats on this ship?" I asked.

"There should be, but..." Coby said.

"My ship got sucked into the whirlpool." Luffy said in between bites.

"Eh, that whirlpool? You should be dead." Coby said.

"Yeah. I was really surprised by it. Are you a pirate as well?" Luffy asked.

Coby just stood there, not answering for a couple of seconds. "That was... a fateful day. That day, I went aboard, intending to go fishing... but it turned out that boat was going to a pirate ship. For the last two years, I've been working as a slave so that they wouldn't kill me."

"You really are an idiot." Luffy comented.

"You idiot!" I yelled. Hitting Luffy on the head. You should never make fun of someone who spent the last two years of his life as a slave. He's only like ten. (Just guessing here. I'm terrible at guessing age, but that's how old I think he is.) Two years is a big part of his life." I said.

"But why didn't he just run away?" He asked me.

"How should I know. I just met him." I said.

"It's impossible. Impossible. Impossible! When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake, and I get really scared..." Coby said.

"Oh, so your a coward. I don't like you." Luffy said with a smile, as I hit hit him again.

"You completely right. If only I were brave enough to drift in the ocean in a barrel. There 's something I want to do. Luffy-san what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a barrel?" Coby asked.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He declared.

Coby's jaw dropped. "P...P...Pirate King?"

"Yeah." Luffy responded.

"Seriously?" Coby asked.

"Serious." Luffy said.

"That means..Luffy-san is a pirate?" Coby asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"Your crew?" Coby asked.

"Don't have any. Looking for one now." Luffy said.

Coby just sat there (I forgot to mention that we were all sitting on the floor and we stopped eating)for a couple of seconds with his jaw dropped. Luffy even waved his hand in front of him. Then he stood.

"A Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world. Wealth, fame and power all united withing one person. Meaning that you're going after the "One Piece" Coby yelled.

"Yup." Luffy simply said.

"Yup," you say?! All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!" Coby yelled.

"I am too." Luffy said.

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Absolutely impossible. It would be impossible to stand on top of this great pirate era! It can't be done. Impossible. Impossible!" Coby yelled, while nodding his head. That was when Luffy hit him on the head. "Why did you hit me?" Coby asked.

"Just because." Luffy said.

"But it's fine. I'm used to it anyways." Coby said while craphing. (Craphing is not an actual word it's just a word I made up, that combines laughing and crying. When I was little and I got hurt, my sister would make me laugh. Normally I could not tell if I was laughing or crying. I called it craghing.)

"It's not if it's possible or not. I do it because I want to." Luffy said as he took off his hat. I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it." I noticed that he voice became a lot more serious. "Now that's I'm full, I should maybe go get a boat. Maybe they'll give me one if I ask." Luffy said in his normal childish voice.

"I've never thought of that. Can I do that too?" Coby asked.

"Of course you can. Everyone in this world has a dream. If you don't chase after it, it'll always remain an illusion. If you die trying, at least you put in the effort to make the thing that will make you the most happiest come true. Am I right?" I said.

"Thanks." Coby said wiping away tears that had just formed in his eyes. "I will work hard ro become a marine!" Coby yelled.

"Marine?" Luffy asked.

"That's right. It's my dream to catch bad guys! It's been my dream since I was little. Do you really think I can do it?" Coby asked.

"How should I know? It's your life. It depends on how determined you are to make your dream come true." I said

"I will do it. I'll get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No, I will catch Alvida!" Coby yelled as the roof fell down. There was a lot of dust.

"Making friends like this... Who are you going to catch? Eh, Coby?!" I could hear a female voice say.

I turned my head and say that Coby was shaking violently. Out of the dust cloud, I could see a very fat and ugly woman come out.

"Hmmm. You're not Pirate Hunter Zoro." She said, after staring at Luffy.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" She asked.

"That is of course..." Coby said.

"Who's this fat lady?" Luffy and I asked.

Everyone (besides me and Luffy)in the room dropped thier jaw. She did not look happy one bit.

"BRAT!" She yelled, attacking us with her iron club. Me and Luffy dodged it easily. I went and grabbed Coby before jumping out on the deck of the ship.

Some of those pirates tried attacking us, so we fought. But we easily deafeated some of them. They never stood a chance. But as Luffy was attacking, a huge group of those pirates was chasing him, and as he passed the mast, he grabbed on, and his arm stretched.

'I wonder if all humans can stretch.' I thought to myself.

All of those pirates chasing him, ran, as soon as they realized what was going on.

"Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!" Luffy yelled, as he slungshot himself back, and knocked out them all over like bowling pins.

"Luffy-san. What are you?" Coby asked quiettly.

"Me? I'm a rubberman." Luffy said puuling the side of his cheek. It stretched pretty far like it's made of rubber.

"Rubberman... that..." Coby stuttered.

"You ate the Devil's Fruit right?" Alvida asked.

"Yup. I ate the Rubber Rubber Fruit." Luffy said with a smile.

"Is that so? I've heard rumors about it. I never thought that it actually exists. you also have some moves. Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.

"I'm a pirate." Luffy stated.

"A pirate? Just you?" Alvida asked.

"It's just me now, but I'll find a crew eventually. Let's see... about 10 people sounds right." Luffy said.

"I see, so you are just a pirate. That makes us enemies, doesn't it?" Alvida asked.

"Lu... Luffy-san, Jessica, run." Coby said.

"Why?" Me and Luffy asked.

"You saw the power of that iron didn't you? This person is the stron..." Coby said, but suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. Instead, he just stood there for a couple seconds. No one said a single word. That is until Alvida broke the silence.

"The number one what?" She asked.

"Num... Num... Num... Number one stinking ugly old hag!" Coby finally yelled.

All of the pirates' jaw dropped, and Alvida looked more than mad. She looked like she just just kill him.

"Hahahahah!" I could hear Luffy laugh.

"What did you say?" Alvida asked rather angrily.

"I will join the Marines! I will join and defeat pirates like you!" Coby declared.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Alvida asked.

"I know! I'll... I'll do what I want! I will join the Marines... I will join the Marines and... Capture you!" Coby yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Little brat!" Alvida yelled. I think she was getting ready to strike him with her iron club. Coby looked terrified.

"Well said!" Luffy said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Alvida hit Luffy on the head using the club. Instead of crying out in pain, he smiled, and said that it doesn't hurt.

"What?" Me and Alvida yelled.

'That scared me. I thought he died for second.' I thought.

"It's because I'm rubber." Luffy said as he knocked away her club, and stretched his arm far back. "Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!" His hand came back, and his fist punched her so hard, she flew off the ship somewhere, hopefully far away. "Hey." Luffy said to some of the pirates on the other ship. "Give Coby a boat. He's going to join the Marines. Let him go."

"Y-y-yes." They stuttered.

Coby smiled. "Luffy-san."

But then the ship started shaking. It's like we were under attack by other pirates or something.

We looked up, I saw three ships.

"That's the Marines!" Coby said, who recognized them.

"Isn't that great? Why don't you go? I'm a pirate, gotta run!" Luffy said, as he took off.

"How can I? They'd aresst me before they ever let me join." Coby said.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, running after him. Coby followed me.

We chased him, while he looked for a boat to get away in. We eventually found one, and we dropped it into the ocean. We managed to get away from the Marines.

"Hey Jessica. Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked after our great escape.

"I want to. You seem like a good person, and you make pirating sound like fun, but I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I have a big secret, and I'm not sure if I can trust you." I said.

"You can tell us anything. Right Coby?" Luffy asked. Coby simply nodded his head. "See? Tell us."

"Ok. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I will join your crew." I said. They both nodded. "Ok. Here I go." I said, as I jumped into the water to reveal my blue tail. "I'm Legendary Mermaid Princess. I'm not the one in the legend, so technically I'm not. Not yet anyway." I said. As I didn't realize that they both nearly fainted, well Coby did. Luffy had no reaction. "If you are confused about the legend, I'm going to tell you the legend. 'The legend states that once every hundred years, a mermaid princess is born with magical power to summon the sea kings.' That mermaid princess is my sister. 'It also states in the legend, that if by any chance she were to have a sister, her sister would start slowly absorbing the power, at age 10, and lose it at age 30.' That's how the legend goes. I'm 16, so it's been 6 years since I started. So pretty much, I am going to be the Legendary Mermaid Princess.'" I said.

"Ok." Luffy said.

"You're not listening are you?" I asked.

"Nope." Luffy said, ans then started laughing while I sweatdropped."

I got back into the boat, and changed my tail back. "By the way, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in East Blue. Why?" Luffy asked.

"I'm so far from home. You see, I live in the second half of the Grand Line, on an underwater island named Fishmen island. Do you remember how I told Coby that everyone has a dream? That includes myself. My dream is actually my mother's dream as well. We both want humans and fishmen to live peacefully together. But the fishmen hate humans, and the humans hate fishmen. That's why if anyone were to find out about me, who knows what would happened to me. So thank you for not telling anyone about me, and who I truly am." I said.

"It's no problem." Luffy said.

"So, what are we going to do now, Captain?" I asked Luffy.

"Now we are going to get the next member of our crew. Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter." Luffy said.

 **To be continued...**

 **So. This might be the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I write this chapter within a two day time. The first day, I wrote for 57 minutes. The second day, I wrote for 2 hour and 27 minutes. I stayed up late to finish it. It's 2:43 AM. I had a tiring day, and yet I stayed up late to finish this. Wow. You may notice a lot of detail that I changed form the origional story. For example, the dialouge. In the origional story, a lot of people said that I did not add a lot of dialouge. So I did it in the rewrite. Also, if you want to know what Jessica looks like, look at the cover image. Hopefully it'll work.**

August 12 12:00 PM - August 13 2:43 AM

-Animeluver2181


End file.
